why kagome
by sesshomaruxinuyasha
Summary: what happens when inuyasha is captured in kagomes realm? how will sesshomaru react?....rated M for latter chapters...yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Diclamer: I don't own inuyasha or sesshomaru though I wish I did

Kagome why

"Why Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he slipped to the ground unconscious

kagome smiled and leaned down to the unconscious half demon and whispered in his drooping ear" I told you that I would get you away from your brother before he could mark you." Kagome nodded to the men standing behind her and they lifted inuyasha onto a stretcher and loaded him into a black van.

Inuyasha woke up felling like he had been drugged _SHIT!!!_ He yelled in his head I_ was drugged but were the hell am I all I remember is….._

(_flash back)_

"_Inuyasha I need your help." Kagome said coming over to were Inuyasha was sitting in a tree wrapped tightly in his brother's arm_

"_what's wrong" he asked as he looked down at her_

_you and your brother she said to her self "Umm. .there is a demon back in my time with a jewel shard and I need your help" she said giving Sesshomaru a smile but with no meaning. Sesshomaru could sense something was wrong with the way she smile at him _

"_Inuyasha can I talk to you for a quick second in private?" Sesshomaru asked his brother_

"_Sure, one second Kagome ok" he asked and lept to were sesshomaru was waiting for him" what's wrong my love inuyasha asked his brother as he snuggled up under Sesshomaru's chin._

"_Something is wrong my love"_

"_What do you mean"_

"_I know I told you, you could look for the jewels but I don't want you to go with her" _

"_why don't you trust me he asked pushing away from his brother_

"_I trust you with my whole heart it is her I don't trust and if anything should happen to you I wouldn't be able to reach you_

" _but she needs help_

"_then alow me to mark you as mine _

_inuyasha took a step back and placed his hand on the side of his neck "but don't we have to wait until we announce our love for each other in front of the council before you can mark me? _

_Yes, but there are certain times you can mark your mate early and one of those times is if you feel as if your mate might put themselves in danger. So can I mark you as mine my love?_

_Why would he think I would be in trouble with Kagome he thought to himself._

_Just then inuyasha felt a clawed hand lift his head and he looked into the golden eyes of his brother and saw the love and concern in them he smiled at his love and nodded his head and leaned up and gave him a kiss_

_(End flashback)_

"so your awake"

inuyasha turned his head to see kagome standing in the doorway.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he asked trying to sit up but noticed that his body wouldn't respond to him.

You are still felling the effects of the drug" she said with a smile as she bent down to kiss him. She kissed him on the lips using her tongue to part his lips to gain accesses to his mouth. Inuyasha could fell her tongue in his mouth.

Before he knew what he was doing he had her by the throat his claws digging into her neck. His eyes were red with anger as his youki took over his thoughts and his body.

Inuyasha felt someone coming up behind him and turned swinging his arm and knoking the guy to the wall knocking him unconscious. As inuyasha turned back to kagome to finish what he started he felt a sharp pain in his wrist as he looked to were he had felt the pain he saw kagome removing a syringe from his arm.

Inuyasha felt his arm get heavy and he let go of kagome. He felt his knees go weak as he leaned against the wall he saw to men come at him. There was nothing he could dobut let the men take him back to the bed he had been lying in earlier.

"what the hell is he?" one of the men asked as he tied inuyasha's arms and legs down to the bed afraid that the drugs would wear off soon.

"he is a half demon" kagome said as she went to stand before inuyasha who was not knocked out from the drug but a little groggy. "Be careful around him and keep him sedated unless you want to be killed."

The men nodded and walked out of the room looking at the boy on the bed then hurring out of the room as if their pants were on fire.

Inuyasha finally let the darkness consume him as he fell into a deep but peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_idon't own Iuyasha or Sesshomaru. I wish I did. I do own Sabaku though! Yea me!!!!!!_

_Sorry it has been so long I have had alot of big changes in my life. Please enjoy!_

_Inuyasha bent his head to the left and pulled his hair over his left sholder exposing the right side of his neck. Sesshomaru moved in closer to his brother and lover, he placed his hand on Inuyasha's right shoulder and his left hand on the left side of Inuyasha's head. As he leaned in he heard Inuyashsa suck in his breath and hold it._

_"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he leaned his head on Inuyasha's right shoulder. _

_"I was getting ready for you mark me, it's going to hurt right?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned his head on Sesshomaru's right sholder_

_"You silly this is going to be the best thing you will ever feel, so don't be afraid i will never hurt you my love" Sesshomaru said as he licked the spot were he was going to make his mark. Inuyasha felt a slight jolt go through his neck were he was just licked. Inuyasha nodded into his shoulder and he felt sesshomaru move and he then felt Sesshomaru's fangs enter the skin on his neck. Inuyasha felt as if he were in heaven he would have fallen if Sesshomaru was not holding him so close. He didn't know what was happening but next thing he knew he had his fangs in Sesshomaru's neck marking him as well._

(end dream)

"Kagome what the hell is going on! You never told us what you are doing. You called the government and told us that you knew what was going on with all the weird things that have been going on in this country!"

"Yea what are we going to report back, that we have caught a demon? Thats going to go over well with the boss though they may want to study him."

"Fuck you, what the hell do you think you are talking about , studying me!"Inuyasha said. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"I thought I told you to keep him sedated you bakas!" kagome yelled.

'BOOM'

"What the hell was that!" one of the men asked.

"Ha ha ha"they all turned to look at inuyasha as he started laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at you stupid demon?" one of the men asked.

Inuyasha looked at him then at Kagome and started laughing harder and turned his head as he did so. Kagome noticed something on his neck.

"SHIT" Kagome yelled.

"What! What is wrong?" one of the men asked as he looked from Inuyasha to Kagome then back again.

"You let him mark you!" Kagome yelled as she walked over to the bad and started slapping Inuyasha on the just kept laughing.

"Stop fucking laughing!" Kagome yelled.

'BOOM'

"Shit we have to get the hell out of here. Hurry up and drug him we're moving."Kagome said.

The men hurried and did what they were told to do they were too afraid to ask any questions.

"He will find you." were Inuyasha's last words before his world went black.

"Somthing is wrong with my mate, the bond is too weak."Sesshomaru said to one of the counsil members.

"Well he is in a different time period after all,right?" said a large cat demon named Sabaku.

"The bond should weaken but not to the point were I can hardly feel it."Sesshomaru said.

" I am going to go through the well to make sure he is ok!"

"how do you plan to do that my lord?" Sabaku asked

" I will find away to get to my mate even if it should cost me my life Sabaku."

"Then i will do every thing in my power to help you my lord." Sabaku said as he knelt in front of Sesshomaru. 'I am comming my mate,wait for me.' He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.(cries) I do own Sabaku.(Jumps for joy).

Inuyasha slid in and out of consussness, he had no idea were he was but he could hear Kagome talking to someone and giving them directions.

'Sesshy were are you, I need you I am scared.' Inuyasha said to himself as the darkness took him again.

"We need to hurry he is starting to regain consissnes again." Kagome said to the men traveling with them.

"How are we going to get through the well my lord?" Sabaku asked as he looked down the well.

"My bond with my mate should be able to get us through I hope. It works with Kagome and those frigging beads that she has around my mates neak which remindes me to make her take them off of him when I find them. Lets go Sabaku, my mate is waiting for me."

With that said they both jumped into the well and were surrounded by a bright light.

"What the fuck,were the hell am I" Inuyasha said as he woke up. "Would some one turn off the fucking lights I can't see a damn thing."

"ahh, so you are awake, Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked the voice as he tried to sit up but as he did he noticed he couldn't move he was tied down. "What the hell is going on were the hell is that bitch Kagome I am going to kill her when I get out of this."

"Ha. I would love to see you try, If you can even remember your own name after I am done with you, You son of a bitch I can't belive you let him mark you, You were supposed to be mine!" kagome cried. " But that will all change when the doctor here gets finished with you."

" What the hell are you talking about you crazy Bitch!" Inuyasha shouted " What the hell do you think you can do to a demon you crazy bitch."

" Inuyasha do you know what tonight is? No, well it is a new moon andd you know what that means right?"

" Oh shit what the hell are you thinking Kagome? Are you really that desperate? You know he will find me right?" Inuyasha asked.

" Only if he can get through the barriers that surround my house but by then he will be to late to save his presious mate! HAHAHA!" Kagome laughed as she turned to the doctor.

" I think it is time we get started Inuyasha." The doctor said as he started walking to Inuyasha with a needle in his hand. Inuyasha saw this and started struggling against his restaints.

" There is no use struggling Inuyasha you can't get away." the doctor said as he turned Inuyasha's head to the side and plunged the needle into his neck. inuyasha let out a huge howl as the liquid started to travel throughout his body.

" Sabaku, go up top and see if we have made it."

" Yes my lord" Sabaku said as he lept upward to the top of the well.

" Well Sabaku, Sabaku answer me what the hell is wrong with you, why won't you answer me Saba..." Sesshomaru was saying as he pulled himself to the top of the well and saw some men surrounding Sabaku with some sort of stick with blue lights at the end of them.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' Sesshomaru yelled as he saw Sabaku laying on the floor in pain.

"There's another one get him!" one of the men shouted.

The men came charging at him. he was not in the mood he needed to find his mate. Sesshomaru then turned into his true demon form. The men stoped were they were and stared up at a fifty foot white dog.

" What the fuck!" shouted one of the men " First it is a half demon, now it is a fifty foot dog I'm out of here screw this!' He yelled and ran out, all of the other men ran after him.

" Well that was easy enough, Sabaku are you ok?"

" Yes my lord, did you find Lord Inuyasha?" sabaku asked as he got up from the ground.

" No but I have a bad feeling about this lets find him quick befor anthing else happens."

Sesshomaru and Sabaku ran out side and saw a house.

"That must be that wench's house." sesshomaru said as they walked to the house. Sesshomaru threw open the door and starteled the family inside.

" Were is Inuyasha humans!"

" Who are you and how do you know inuyasha?" aske a small boy as he walked up to Sesshomaru.

" Why should I tell a human child who I am?" Sesshomru said as he looked at the boy

" I just wanted to know if you are here to help him or are you going to hurt him?" the boy asked.

" What the hell have you done to my mate!" Sesshomaru yelled as his eyes started to bleed red.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Please calm down as you can sense your mate is not here he has been taken."

Sesshomaru turned to see an old man standing in the doorway.

" How do you know who I am old man, and what do you know of my mate?"

inuyasha woke with a start the last thing he remembered was the doctor comming at him with a needle .

'Ouch my head hurts.' he thout to himself. he then herd voices comming from out side his room. He listened to what the were saying.

" He may not know who he is let alone who you are so take it slow ok."

"yes doctor." he herd someone reply. Just then the door to his room opened, inuyasha closed his eyes and pretended he was sleeping. He then felt someone shaking him and calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes.

" Who are you." He asked as he looked up at the girl standing over him.

" I'm Kagome,don't you remember me?" she asked.

" No I'm sorry. By the way who am I?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome then to the doctor, who had a big smile on his face.

"Why you are Inuyasha and you are my husband." said kagome with a wicked smile on her face. 'Sesshomaru now try to take him from me you bastard!' kagome thought to herself as she shook the doctors hand.


End file.
